


I Fall In Love Too Easily, I Fall In Love Too Fast

by kissthemforme



Category: The Travelling Wilburys (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Sort Of, and big poly, i literally wrote this cuz i'm gay and lonely, please enjoy tho, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthemforme/pseuds/kissthemforme
Summary: At first he had thought he was jealous due to the fact that apparently he still liked Bob. That was a perfectly normal thing to happen. It didn’t make him like it any more, but it was normal. But no. He wasn’t just jealous of the fact that George was dating Bob, he was jealous of both of them. This was a whole other ball game.





	I Fall In Love Too Easily, I Fall In Love Too Fast

George and Bob thought they were doing a good job of keeping their relationship on the down low. Secretive, if you will, in the presence of their friends. Shared glances and the occasional warm touch held for a few seconds too long was all the affection they took part in in the company of others. It wasn’t that they didn’t feel like they could share their change of relationship with their friends (they knew it wouldn’t bother their friends in the least bit), they just didn’t feel it was a necessary piece of information to be sharing at the moment. Maybe under different circumstances, circumstances where their closest friends were working together as a band. George claimed that telling the rest of the members meant a high chance of the work dynamic between the five friends changing. Bob didn’t argue. If keeping it a secret was what George wanted, Bob was fine with it. 

Tom was an idiot, but he wasn’t stupid. He had known Bob and George long enough to notice the change between them. For awhile he didn’t understand what had changed, or what any of it meant. It didn’t seem like a negative change, quite the opposite. The energy in a room seemed to lift when the two were together: their faces would explode, the ever grumpy Bob would even break into a grin. Seeing Bob giggle was a surreal sight to behold. Right away Tom was able to eliminate the possibility of the change being caused by a fight. If it wasn’t a fight, then what was it? 

The answer dawned on Tom one day when the band was fooling around, playing whatever songs they could think of. Whatever number someone broke into, the rest followed suit, sometimes stumbling through words or chords, but enjoying themselves nonetheless. They had all finished a Jeff led version of Runaway by Del Shannon and George had put his guitar down and announced he was making a pot of tea. As George got up from his chair, he leaned over to Bob, whispering a few quite words. Tom felt his eyes narrowing as he noticed George’s fingers resting on Bob’s thigh. It was only for a few seconds, but it was long enough for shadow to fall over Bob’s face.

Tom watched in bewilderment as George left the room. Pieces of the puzzle slowly came together in his brain, the web of moments slowly merging together. He finally had his answer, but it wasn’t even close to what he was expecting. If he was being honest, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it hadn’t been that. It made sense though. It made a great deal of sense. George and Bob had always been incredibly close, even affectionate towards each other, so it shouldn’t have been a shock that something romantic could eventually happen. A new queue of questions started to materialize in Tom’s head, starting with: Why hadn’t they told the rest of the band, AKA their friends?

The next question in the ever growing lineup was one Tom was less eager to find out the answer to: How did he feel about the newly discovered relationship?

A hot cup of tea was handed to Tom by a grinning George. Tom barely even realized he had it in his hand until he was staring into the murky water. The question continued playing through his head, cutting the list of other questions short. Of course he supported their relationship! They were his closest friends. And he could definitely see what they saw in each other, hell he’d even had a small crush on Bob when they had gone on tour together just a year or so back. So why did he have such a bitter feeling in his stomach? 

“... Tom… Tom… Tom!”

Tom felt himself whiplash back into reality, taking a second to blink and reprocess where he was. Bob, George, Roy, and Jeff were all staring at him, concern pinching their eyebrows together. Except Bob. Bob just looked grumpy, as usual.

Tom rubbed his eyes. “Hmm?”

“You were pretty spaced out there for a bit mate,” Jeff said, his lips pulled into a frown. “You doing alright?”

Tom shrugged and brought his untouched cup of tea to his lips. He hissed as the drink made contact with his tongue. He felt his taste buds tingle numbly. So much for tasting anything for the next few days. “Got some stuff on my mind I guess.”

“Anything we can help with?” George asked, making a similar pained sounds as he took a sip from his mug. “Shit that’s scalding.”

“I told you not to boil it for that long.” Bob’s gravelly voiced grumbled. 

“Oh fuck off Robert.”

Tom watched the bickering play out between the two, his face drawn in contemplation. George’s eyes flickered and met with his, his eyelids narrowing for a split second. 

Tom silently set his mug down on the side table next to his chair. “I think this is something I gotta figure one my own. Thanks though.”

George nodded and turned to face Bob once again, a silent conversation starting between them. 

Roy leaned forward, discarding his mug on another side table. “We’re here for you if you need someone to talk me.” He smiled warmly, and Tom couldn’t help but grin back. 

“Thanks Roy.”

 

Later that night Tom sat on one the couches in the living room, staring out the window at the stars. The other members of the band had all gone to bed, taking off to do whatever it was they did at night, leaving Tom finally alone with his thoughts. It took around an hour and fifteen different seating positions for him to figure out the bitter feeling in his stomach. As once again the answer became clear he couldn’t help but flop backwards onto the couch, cracking his head against a side table. He yelped and shot back up. His fingers massaged the back of his head as he groaned. “This is great. This is fucking perfect. I could handle liking Bob. I could handle still liking Bob. But George too? God… fuck.”

It made sense though. The bitter feeling had been jealousy. At first he had thought he was jealous due to the fact that apparently he still liked Bob. That was a perfectly normal thing to happen. It didn’t make him like it any more, but it was normal. But no. He wasn’t just jealous of the fact that George was dating Bob, he was jealous of both of them. This was a whole other ball game. He didn’t even know it was possible to like two people at once. Was it even possible for three people to be in a relationship like that? What would that even be considered? He didn’t see why three people couldn’t be in a relationship. It just wasn’t really something you saw every day. Or at all really. He gulped down the saliva sitting at the bottom of his mouth. How would Bob and George feel about this?

He flopped back down on the couch, gentler this time, and slid a forearm over his eyes. He had done way too much emotionally distressing thinking. He was all thinked out. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. 

 

“Tommy… Tommy… Tommy…”

Sunlight burned behind the back of eyes, senses suddenly overwhelmed. With a moan from too dry lips, Tom finally peeled open his eyelids, squinting in the light. After a second of rubbing his eyes and letting them adjust, a face appeared in front of him. “George?... What time is it?” 

Tom sat up slowly as George shifted to kneeling down in front of him. “Nine in the morning… Why were you sleeping on the floor?”

“Why did you wake me up at… wait, the floor?” With a turn of his head, Tom found himself at eye level with the top of a coffee table. “Oh. Huh. I must’ve fallen off the FUCK!” He cringed as his back cracked loudly, pain shooting up his spine. “Couch.”

George quickly shot to his feet and shifted between Tom and the coffee table until he was behind him. He sat down and pressed his hands against Tom’s back. “Hold still.”

Tom let his hand roll forward as George started digging the palms of his hands into his shoulders. His muscles started to untense, a relieved moan escaping his throat. Heat spread up his neck and cheeks, likely paired with a deep red shade. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Uh, thanks.”

 

“Here's your reminder not to fall asleep on the floor again.” George muttered, peering around Tom’s shoulder with a smirk.

Tom felt his face start to burn again. God, his smile was stunning. He quickled urged his eyes to look somewhere else, anywhere but George. 

After a few minutes, George took his hands off Tom’s back. Almost immediately Tom pushed himself off the floor, brushing off his now wrinkled jeans and turning to leave with a mumbled “Thanks.” He was quickly stopped in his tracks as a hand wrapped around his wrist, yanking him backwards onto the couch. Tom stared at George, wide eyed. It still sometimes surprised him just how physically strong George could be when he wanted to be. It probably had something to do with the yoga. 

“Not so fast Tom. What's wrong?” 

Tom had to look way. “Nothing. I’m fine.” It was hard to look at George and lie.

George crossed his arms and legs in sync and frowned at Tom. “I’m not gonna push you to talk or anything Tom, but I know there’s something wrong.” His face softened. “I’m not stupid Tom. I’ve been your friend long enough to know when something’s bothering you.”

“Just like something’s bothering you and Bob?” Tom shot out, faster than he could register what he was saying.

George sat in silence as Tom studied his reaction, trying to push down a sudden feeling of panic.

George sighed. “I wouldn’t say there’s something exactly bothering Bob and I…”

Tom jabbed a finger into his chest. “I’m not stupid George. You think I don’t know you guys well enough to figure out what was going on?” He paused for a second, trying to calm down the frustration and anxiety growing inside him. “You could’ve told me you know.”

George leaned back, his face near unreadable. Tom could see his mind working behind his eyes. “I didn’t want to ruin the work ethic of the group. We’re supposed to be a group of friends making music, I didn’t want the relationship between Bob and I to… change the dynamic. Make it awkward.”

Tom nodded slowly, chewing on his bottom lip. “... I’m happy for you guys.” He said, the bitter feeling welling up in his stomach again. 

“Tommy…” The frown returned to George’s face.

“No no I really am, I just…” Tom rubbed his eyes and sighed. “I don’t wanna get into this right now.” 

George pressed his fingers against Tom’s arm gently. “Tom, if you want you can talk-”

“I like you.” Tom blurted, eyes locking on George’s. “I uh… Like both of you. You and Bob.” He finally looked away, his skin on fire. “God I sound like a fucking teenager.”

George stared at him for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed. He opened his mouth for a moment, his head cocked to one side. “Wait here.” He finally said, pushing himself off the couch and padding down the hall.

Tom let his head fall into his hands. “This is great. Wonderful. I just ruined one of the greatest friendships of my life.” 

Down the hall the sound of Bob’s gravely voice made its presence known. “George… It’s fuckin… in the morning… why the fuck…”

“We’re having this conversation now love.” George’s voice joined in with Bob’s chorus of profanities. 

“Couldn’t we have it at a decent fucking hour? One that doesn’t end with A and M?”

“Your fucked up sleep schedule isn’t my fault.”

George reemerged into the living room with a tousled looking Bob. He still looked half asleep, his hair sticking up in every direction, the only clothes on him being a pair of stained grey sweatpants. 

Tom sighed as George and Bob sat on the couch opposite him. He seemed to be sighing a lot that morning. 

“Why the fuck are we havin a conversation with Tom at nine in the fuckin morning.” Bob grumbled, glaring at Tom.”

George turned to Tom. “Tom, tell Bob what you told me.”

Tom looked panicked between George and Bob. Nope. No thank you. He really didn’t want to do this. “Uh… I uh…”

Bob blinked slowly at him, and then turned back to George. “Is this what you woke me up for? I’m going back to bed.”

George wrapped his hand around Bob’s wrist, like a ball and chain securing him to the couch. “No you’re not. We’re having this conversation.”

The two men stared at Tom expectantly, Bob looking significantly grumpier than before.

Tom pointed at Bob. “The fact that he’s half naked isn’t making this any easier.”

George shrugged, as if you say ‘that’s your problem mate.’

Tom felt his skin begin to prickle and burn as he tried to come up with a decent, non awkward way to word everything. “Uh… well, for starters, I know about… you guys.” He waved vaguely at George and Bob.

“I told you he’d figure it out.” Bob grumbled at George. 

“Oh well. Continue Tom.”

Tom swallowed. Telling this to George had been one thing, but with grumpy Bob thrown into the mix it felt much more humiliating. “I like both of you. In a… not so friendly way.” He froze, pursing his lips. That was not the best way to put that. 

Bob’s half closed eyes opened and he turned his head to look at George. “That wasn’t what I was expecting.”

“Neither was I when he told me.”

Tom felt his heart start to speed up. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck this wasn’t good. This was bad. At least it seemed bad. Was it bad? He wasn’t sure but the chances of it being bad were high. Higher than he wanted.

George leaned across the coffee table, touching Tom’s shaking knee gently. “Calm down Tommy, we aren’t mad.”

Tom exhaled, his anxiety leaving in a cloud. “Thank God.”

“We’ve actually talked about how we both felt about you.”

Tom blinked, taken aback. “Really?”

“Yeah. Bob brought it up first though.” George winked at the man next to him, earning him a mumbled ‘fuck off’. “He said something along the lines of, of excuse my bad impression, ‘Y’know, Tom ain’t that bad lookin’.” 

Tom felt a flattered embarrassment start to form in his stomach, but did his best to push it down. 

“It’s not everyday you gotta tell someone you and your boyfriend like ‘im.” Bob said with a shrug. 

Tom nodded, letting everything run through his brain, trying to process it. It was a lot to take in at once. “So… what do we do?”

George looked at Bob, and then back to Tom. “We give it a try.”

Bob nodded with a lazy shrug. 

Tom pressed his lips together. “I don’t want this to just be about sex, y’know? Not that I haven’t thought about… that… before.” He scratched the back of his neck. “But um… it’s not just a sexual thing for me. So if you guys are just thinking this is gonna be a few threesomes then I’m gonna have to…” Tom didn’t really know what he’d have to do. Pull out of the agreement? Take back what he said? “Not do that, I guess.”

The three sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Everyone's faces looked a few shades redder than they usually did. 

George cleared his throat and looked at Tom, forcing him to meet his eyes to stop the sensation of eyes drilling into his forehead. “We’re not talking about just sex.”

Tom blinked. “Oh. Right.”

“I’m more than ok with some sex.” Bob mumbled. 

George glared at him. “It’s too early to have a conversation, but it’s early enough to be horny?”

Bob acted like he hadn’t heard anything.

“Is it even possible for more than two people to be in a relationship?” Tom finally asked, voicing the question that had been plaguing him. 

George thought for a second before saying “I don’t see why not. If you have enough love to give, then why not give it to who you want to?”

“What would you even call it though?”

George shrugged. “Three people… in a relationship?”

“You’re making this more complicated than it has to be Tom.” Bob pointed out, finally contributing to the conversation in a useful way. “George and I like you, you like us, it’s pretty simple.”

Tom sighed. “I guess you’re right. Ok. I’m down to try.”

George’s face lit up in a smile, and even Bob’s half asleep face started to grin. 

“I think this’ll all work out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
